Paintball Deer Hunter
"Paintball Deer Hunter" 'is the ninth episode of the first season of ''Total Drama ''. The two teams challenge is to compete in a paintball competition where they have to be a deer, or a hunter. While the challenge continues, Beth stands up to Heather, Beth is out of the alliance, after the challenge, Cody is eliminated because he was mauled by a bear. Plot The episode opens with the campers being rudely awoken from their sleep, by the sound of Chris flying over the camp in a helicopter. In the girls' cabin, Heather asks Beth and Lindsay to warm up a shower for her, to which they reluctantly comply. A short time later, a long line of girls can be seen outside the communal washroom because of the fact that Heather is still having her shower. Due to the long wait, Gwen decides to go "lumberjack style" and walks into the forest to do so. Shortly afterwards, Chris is heard over the loudspeakers asking the campers to assemble at the campfire pit. Heather then asks someone to lotion her back. Beth turns around, only to find that the other girls have abandoned the scene, leaving her to perform the daunting task. At the campfire pit, Chris tells them that the day's challenge is about survival and it is a paintball deer hunt for the teams. He then reveals an arsenal of paintball guns. Chris states the Killer Bass hunters are Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette who will be using blue paintballs and the Gopher hunters are Owen, Beth, Leshawna, and Lindsay using orange paint with everybody else taking the roles of "deer", wearing antler headgear and deer tails and being the prey for the "hunters." Duncan is very disappointed in being a deer, and Owen decides to target him, calling him "Bambi". Out in the woods, the members of the Screaming Gophers who were selected as "deer" are unhappy about their roles, except for Cody, who says in the confessional that he is used to dodging spitballs in math class, and hence thinks dodging paintball pellets will be easy. Heather states that she's going to get Beth and Lindsay to protect her during the entire game and dismisses a suggestion from Gwen that this would be illegal. The scene shifts to the Killer Bass hunters where Harold tries to console Bridgette, who thinks hunting is wrong, by saying Heather is one of the deers and this point improves Bridgette's outlook quite a bit on the whole hunting matter. Just after Chris announces the hunt has started, Owen splashes urine from a jar on himself to mask his scent, which repulses the other hunters on his team. Beth and Lindsay are snarled at by Heather, who orders Lindsay to get her berries and Beth to get a bag of chips from the dining hall. In the confessional, Beth complains that Heather can be so bossy in her attitude with her and other people. Owen continues to prowl the woods and spots DJ nearby. He tries to sneak up on him. Elsewhere, Beth sneaks into the main lodge past Chef's watchful eyes for the chips Heather demanded. Back with Owen, the hunter is suddenly startled by a snake and DJ, alerted to his presence, runs off, being followed by Owen. Back at the main lodge, Beth barely manages to get out with the bag of chips without Chef seeing her. In the confessional, Beth chastises herself for what she did for someone she doesn't even like. Owen maintains his chase of DJ, but only succeeds in hurting himself in the process. Beth talks with Cody and tells him she has had it with the game after risking her life for a bag of chips, and not even for her, but for Heather. Heather is mad that Beth ate most of the chips and orders Beth to get her another one, but Beth refuses to go. Moments later, Heather is shot by Harold and Bridgette. Owen heads up the cliff, shooting at DJ, but, when they reach the top, Owen has run out of paintballs making DJ angry enough to throw Owen over the cliff. Elsewhere, Heather calls an alliance meeting with Lindsay and interrupts Beth shooting at a "deer" to tell her she can stay in the alliance if she apologizes for her earlier actions, but Beth refuses. The two argue back and forth with Beth stating that Heather is more concerned with bossing people around than winning challenges. At another location, Owen, soaking wet, is determined to get a deer and spotting Duncan walking by, quickly finds a new target. The fighting between Heather and Beth continues on with Leshawna overhearing the argument and stopping to watch. Leshawna accidentally shoots Heather by mistake and when Heather turns to angrily berate Leshawna, Beth shoots Heather as well. Elsewhere, Owen is up in a tree getting ready to shoot Duncan, who is drinking from a nearby pond. However, a loud fart by Owen alerts Duncan to his presence and he runs off. Cody is alone in the woods eating chips with his confessional (filmed afterwards) showing him in a wheelchair and heavily bandaged. A moment or so later, the scene cuts back to the present and the reason for his injured state becomes clear when Cody is confronted by a hungry bear. Elsewhere, Heather shoots paintballs at Leshawna and Beth and they return the favor. In another location, Courtney and Duncan quibble over which direction the camp is located and accidentally lock their "antlers" as a result. In the confessional, Duncan says that he kind of liked having antlers locked with Courtney. After that, Courtney angrily asks "Now what?". Duncan responds by asking Courtney if she would like to make out with him, to which Courtney only responds with a blank expression. Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette spot the paintball fight between Leshawna, Heather and Beth. They start shooting at them for fun just as the announcement is made that the hunt is over. Chris surveys the campers and tells them about Cody getting mauled by a bear. Courtney and Duncan, still stuck together, come to the camp grounds. Owen and Gwen make jokes about the two being stuck to which Duncan responds with "The girl can't keep her antlers off me." Courtney angrily responds by kicking Duncan's groin, causing Bridgette and Geoff to untangle them. Chris declares the Killer Bass as the winners of the challenge because they are covered in much less paint. At the campfire ceremony, Heather declares that she would vote for Beth and one other camper if she could. In the confessional, Cody is very confident that he's safe, since he's a quick healer, and everybody hates Heather. At the campfire ceremony, Chris gives the marshmallows to Trent, Lindsay, Owen, Gwen, Leshawna and to Heather's surprise, Beth. The bottom two are Heather and Cody, and the last marshmallow goes to Heather, who claims that her teammates are very lucky for not voting her off. In the end, Cody is voted off the island. Chris allows someone to wheel him down to the Dock of Shame since he is unable to move by himself, which Beth volunteers to do almost instantly. Upon reaching the end of the dock, Beth shows Cody the tiki idol she took from Boney Island in the previous challenge. Cody, instantly realizing the truth about the idol and their consecutive losses, frantically tries to mumble the truth to her, but Beth doesn't seem to understand that he's trying to tell her something important. She then says goodbye to Cody and kisses him on the cheek, which causes his wheelchair to roll off of the Dock of Shame and into the lake, nearly drowning him. Characters * Beth * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris * Cody * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Leshawna * Lindsay * Owen * Sadie * Trent Trivia General * As of Cody's elimination, all three campers voiced by Peter Oldring have been eliminated from the season. ** Also, only two Screaming Gopher males remain, and both of them are voiced by Scott McCord. * When Cody talks in the confessional, he has many bandages and scars on his body, but he has not been mauled by the bear yet when these confessionals are shown, meaning his confessions were taken after the challenge had ended. * The Gophers have red guns, similar to the Bass' color, while the Bass have green guns, similar to the Gophers' color. * It is revealed in this episode that Leshawna is near-sighted, as she seemed to have great difficulty seeing Heather and the others from a distance. However, this disability is never referenced in any other episode. * DJ seems to gain animal instincts in this episode, as he trotted around on all fours, he was afraid of Owen when he was about to shoot, and then tossed Owen off the ledge as though he wanted to get even for almost shooting him (then kicking rocks and dirt over the edge after him): this makes it the first episode that he is shown using his strength out of anger. * Gwen and Trent were the only Screaming Gophers who came out of the challenge unscathed, while none of the Killer Bass came scathed. Continuity * When Courtney and Duncan's antlers get stuck together, the shape in the center of them makes the shape of a heart, hinting at their relationship which happens three episodes later. * Duncan references the previous episode when Chris flies the helicopter and mistakes it for the RCMP, (who had attempted to arrest Izzy) and recoils in terror. References * This episode's title could be a reference the war-drama film, ''The Deer Hunter. * Owen's song about beans is a reference to Beans, Beans, the Musical Fruit. * Owen calls Duncan "Bambi" in the episode. The word is a reference to the animated movie, Bambi. * When Chris is flying the helicopter, he is wearing a Rebel Flight Suit from Star Wars. Goofs * In the recap, where Chris explains "the final marshmallow was set to go to Izzy or Lindsay", it pans from Izzy to Lindsay. In Up the Creek, however, it panned from Lindsay to Izzy. At the same part of the recap, Lindsay is shown with a worried look on her face, when she was actually not paying attention and playing with her hair in the real episode. * Harold is missing from the rest of the cast when Chris explains the challenge. * Part of Heather's head is cut when Chris explains the challenge. * When Chris reaches for the paintball guns, he reaches for a red one, but throws green ones to Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette. * When Owen throws the urine on his face, the glass jar is empty, but when he threw it to Lindsay, Beth, and Leshawna, it is full. * When Owen is first stalking DJ, his paintball gun is green, though the gun color for the Screaming Gophers' was red. * When Bridgette shoots Heather, the paint on her shoulder is the color of the Screaming Gophers paint. * When Cody eats from the bag of chips, it is full. However, when he snatches it up off the ground earlier, it is nearly empty. * When Beth tells off Heather, she takes off her deer nose and throws it at her. But in the next scene, where she and Beth are having a stare-down, her deer nose is back on. * When Heather is sitting on the tree stump, she is hit by two orange paintballs shot by Bridgette and Harold, but the Killer Bass's paintballs are blue. * When Owen is thrown off the cliff, his paintball gun disappears, but he is seen later with it again. * When Owen spots Duncan he doesn't have his goggles. * After Owen is hunting DJ, he is out of paintballs. However, when he starts hunting Duncan, he says that he has at least one paintball. * When Cody is mauled by the bear and covered in bandages, he is able to speak before he gets to the campfire ceremony (saying that he is confident that he wouldn't be eliminated). After he is eliminated, he is unable to speak due to bandages covering his mouth that he obviously did not have or need before that time. * After Chris announces that the final marshmallow goes to Heather, the marshmallow plate that he is holding is full of marshmallows. * When Beth takes Cody to the dock and pulls out her statue, it is small to the point where she can hold it with two fingers. In all the other episodes with the statue, it is much bigger to the point that she needs her whole hand to hold it. Running Gags * '''Lindsay's running gag: ** Lindsay refers to Beth as Belle. * 'Owen's running gag: ' ** An annoyed DJ threw Owen off the cliff during the challenge. * Owen referring to himself as "the hunter". * Owen's frequent farting during the challenge. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Harold Category:Episodes focusing on Heather Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Epiaodes focusing on Gwen Category:Episodes focusing on DJ Category:Episodes focusing on Courtney Category:Episodes focusing on Lindsay Category:Episodes focusing on Beth Category:Episodes focusing on Bridgette Category:Episodes focusing on Duncan Category:Episodes focusing on Owen Category:Episodes focusing on all campers Category:Episodes with eliminations